pongo's got nothing on emma
by Quantum-Spin
Summary: Emma turns out to be more reliable than Pongo.


The taste of her luscious lips lingers on the tip of your tongue - bitter with a palpable anger which consumed you and sweet with a telltale longing that had been nurtured over bantering and jaw-cracking punches.

Your fingers tingle with sadistic glee as they remember the feel of her skin under them - soft and supple yet firm with a regality that saw you weeping and on your knees. There is skin under your fingernails; you are sure that the hot spray she is currently under is making her hiss at the pain reminding her of the pleasure you both wrought on each other, devouring past satiation.

Your scalp is tender from when she entangled her fingers within and yanked with a force that saw several strands removed, a result of you forcing her to take the torment of your tongue - teasing and penetrating with a promise of more despite protest. You grin as you remember the gushing forth of her nectar when you wrapped your lips around her stiff, erect bud and drew it into your mouth at an agonizing pace that elicited a strangled cry. A strong rapid flick of your tongue against the taut bundle of nerves saw her come undone, her legs spreading even wider and thrusting herself deeper into your mouth. A series of harder flicks and soft circling had her legs quivering but all she gave you were begging whimpers to ease her into the transition of recollecting herself. You decide to rip from her what you initially intended.

She reaches for you, sitting up, and you allow to pull you into a gentle yet searing kiss that _almost_distracted you from your aim. Settling between her still invitingly open legs, you smile against the press of her juice-coated mouth and pull her flush against you. A moan escapes from her, husky and rich, as your breasts brush against each other. Her nipples are erect and brushing against your skin with a featherlike touch that had your head swimming in all and no direction at once.

You pull away an inch and commit to memory her glistening face, free of everything but bliss. Her eyes flutter open and you are startled by the adoration swirling within the depths of her chocolate orbs. She_ smiles_at you and your steel yourself, determined to ensure that you are all she will think of especially when in her bed. You inwardly cheer as the smile slowly gives way to a wary quirk of pillowy lips with an inquiry which set your speeding heartbeat galloping even further.

"Regina," you breathe, one hand gripping the mouthwatering curve of her hip and the other caressing her tone thigh.

"Emma," she whispers, tickling your senses. You shift.

Without warning, you plunge two fingers deep into her drenched cunt. You revel at the sight of her eyes widening and darkening further under the fluorescent lighting.

"Dear God," she groans.

Her head is thrown back as your digits curl and caress that rough patch behind her protruding bud.

"No," she gasps when you withdraw your fingers. You chuckle and she regards you with frustration under hooded eyes. You trace the contours of her lips, bruised and tender, and her tongue darts out, licking a path from the bottom to the top of your slick fingers. She sucks you knuckle deep into the heat of her mouth, eliciting a resonating growl from your chest.

"You little minx."

She gradually releases your slender fingers, her tongue swirling and dancing across and along the lines marking them, until they are freed with a suctioning pop. The beat of your pulse is strong and you shiver as you watch Regina lean forward, her pert breasts inviting your ravishing gaze, and place her lips on your pulse point. She takes the skin in between her teeth and bites down, quickly soothing the sting with a wipe of her tongue. A suffocating cry is lodged in your throat.

"Oh, Emma."

She is moving lower now, leaving a trail of angry red marks in her wake.

"My dear sweet Emma," she murmurs against your skin.

Her bruised lips and relentless tongue travel in between the mounds of your breasts, slick and vengeful yet controlled and teasing. As she nears your womanhood, your hips raise upward and a keening nose escapes you.

"Emma, Emma, Emma," she chants with mischievous purpose.

"Please…"

"Emma!"

You bolt upright, chest heaving and skin flushed. A light sheen of sweat coats your skin and your eyes widen as you see Regina standing at the foot of your bed in all her Mayoral glory.

"Our lesson should have started half an hour ago," she impatiently points out. Pinning you with a glare that could only be described as _you better be ready in five or you're apple pie_ is sent your way and you tiredly run your hand over your face.

"Fuck," you mutter.

"We will, in due time," Regina drawls, causing your head to snap up. She saunters away from you and out your bedroom, something dangling from her fingertips. It looked eerily similar to your –

_Was that your dream catcher?_


End file.
